Misguided Affections
by Rabbit is Rich
Summary: A sexual plaything to Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, her affections turn to one of the many friends he offers her to, Matt Hardy. How will this affect her theoretical slavery? THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC AND MAY BE DISTURBING.
1. The beginning

-1His hands were firmly around my middle, nails digging into the skin of my waist. He wasn't the most careful of lovers, mainly driving off his own pleasure than off anyone else's, but I suppose in my unique situation, I couldn't expect much more. I could feel the tension in his body growing with every thrust that pushed my face harder into the pillow, causing more pain each time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of rough handling and one brief moment of excruciating pain, he finished and allowed me to fall off of all fours and onto the bed, my body an exhausted heap. I felt dirty and used, but bit back my familiar tears. 

"So how was it, Sweetheart?" He asked, sarcastically, pulling on his shirt and lighting up a cigarette. I knew the answer I was expected to give.

"It was good, Adam," I said, numbly, not making eye contact with him. He grabbed a handful of my hair and planted a rough kiss on my lips, blowing his smoke into my mouth, filling my lungs with the same blackness as his.

"Only good? I bet it was great," he laughed, checking his reflection and putting on his sunglasses. He was preparing for his show, the way he always did. I was a preshow ritual to one of the WWE's biggest superstars, Adam Copeland, known to his beloved fans as Edge. He was always a good heel, but I was willing to bet no one would suspect how much of his persona carried over into his real life.

I wasn't naive; I wasn't his only whore. I was his favorite, his most regular, but still, he had casual flings, I was sure. I was more of a novelty, something he knew he could come back to with ease, and something he knew was too afraid to ever try and get out from under his grasp. In the public eye, I was Adam's sometimes girlfriend. I was a friend to many of the big names, one of the women at the parties on the arms of any given wrestler. Out of the spotlight, I was much more to at least a few of them. Adam had brought over a couple of his friends from time to time, all of which I was somehow indebted to through him. It was no wonder I didn't make female friends in the WWE very easily.

I had the rest of the show to sit alone, shower, and to surf the internet. No one, of course, was keeping me there, except for the fear I possessed. I knew that, while he hurt me in so many ways, Adam was everything I had. He provided my shelter, my food, my cash flow… Everything I had, I owed to him. Small rewards, though, in return for my soul.

I laid on the bed in a white robe I'd taken from the bathroom, smoking a cigarette and considering my options. It boiled down to none; I had none. He'd be home soon, tired, if I was lucky. I was sore and exhausted, myself. I wasn't sure I'd be able to suffer through another encounter with him.

The door handle turned with a click and I let out an involuntary groan.

"Honey, I'm home…And look, you're all ready for me." He smiled, looking up and down the slightly parted entrance of my robe; I pulled it closer around me.

"I've uh, brought over some friends tonight," he said, sitting in the chair, acting as though I had a choice in the matter. His tone made it sound like a business proposal. I sighed. 

"People I know?" I asked, wearily. It was easier when it was people I'd never met, they became faceless much faster than those that I was close to.

"Oh-o, yeah. You know 'em real well…" He pushed open the hotel door, revealing two men standing there. I recognized them both immediately; the stocky, black haired one was none other than Matt Hardy, and the other his more eccentric looking brother, Jeff. They both wore uncomfortable expressions and I scrambled my robe even more closed hurriedly. I wasn't as familiar with Jeff as I was with Matt, who I was actually quite close with. We'd had drinks before my Adam situation, and since been good friends. 

"Adam," I said sharply, "No."

He looked shocked, and crossed the room, grabbing my chin and pressing my lips into a pucker. He kissed me, then shook my face.

"We don't tell our Master no, do we?" He asked, squeezing harder on my face. He shook my head for me. "That's right."

I looked to Matt and Jeff with pleading eyes, but it seemed by begging fell on blind men. They both entered the room, Matt locking the door behind them. Adam pulled my robe off and threw it on the floor, smiling evilly down on me. Tears of embarrassment pricked my eyes and I tried desperately to keep all my private areas covered. Adam laughed.

"She'll calm down. Bitch always does," he said, turning his head to speak to Matt and Jeff. Jeff looked nervous; he wouldn't even glance over my naked body, and he was sweating. Finally, he spoke up.

"I… I can't do this. It's wrong. I'm going to go…" He said, covering his eyes. Adam laughed and stood up, pushing Jeff against the wall. 

"Alright, go. But if you fucking tell a soul about this, you're dead, and so is she," he pointed at me without looking my way.

"Fuck off, Adam, I'm gone," Jeff said, slipping out the door.

With that, I was left alone with Adam and Matt, neither of which I trusted as far as I could throw them. Adam patted him on the back and snickered.

"You gonna puss out like your brother or you going to show her a good time?" He winked, motioning towards me. Matt looked deeply into my eyes, deeper than anyone had in a long time. I thought, perhaps, he saw the prayers I was sending to him. He had always been different. I didn't know why he was there, what had brought him to that hotel room, when he knew what had always gone on between Adam and I.

Without a word, though, Matt crossed the room and slowly moved over top of me. He kissed me in a much different way than Adam ever did; Matt's kiss had some softness to it. It was short-lived, though.

"You're not here to make love to her, asshole," Adam barked, pulling Matt back. "You're here to fuck her. Remember who's girl she is."

Matt nodded and kissed me more aggressively before pinning my arms above my head. He bit my neck and ran his hand from my breast further down. I could feel my tears subsiding under his surprisingly soft touch. I didn't feel as though he wanted to hurt me, like I usually did with Adam. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving his pants still intact. I had to admit that his body was beautiful, his eyes sad. He made eye contact with me, only for a moment before he took note of Adam staring a hole through him. He mouthed "I'm sorry" through only half parted lips, before he entered me sharply and without warning, causing me to scream out a little, in pain.

I could hear Adam laugh. Matt's thrusts were awkward, much less affirmed than what I was used to. I gripped the bed sheet with everything I had, determined not to cry. I couldn't help it, however. I let out a sob and Matt froze when he looked down at me. 

"I don't know if I can…" Matt said, the tenseness of his figure slumping down. Adam got exasperated and stood up again. 

"Look," he shouted, "If you're going to go easy on her just because she starts the fuckin' waterworks, then get out. Either fuck her or go, stop being a pussy about it." 

Matt looked down at me. I shook my head no and whimpered, "Matt, please…" 

His face became determined. He began to buck his hips harder, the pain overriding any pleasure I might've derived from the experience. It went on like that, him pushing himself to the limit, sweat rolling off of his face, until he began to shake and wear a mask of concentration, showing me how close to finishing he was. With one last seething breath, he came. Less quick to dismount that Adam, he rested his forehead on mine and gave me what seemed to be an apologetic, but involuntary kiss.

"What the fuck man!" Adam roared, pulling Matt off of me. I crawled away from him, afraid of the look in his eye.

"She is my girl, you little fucker. You both better remember that," he said, turning to me. "You know what? Both of you, just get the fuck out. I don't want to see either one of you right now."

Adam grabbed me by the hair and I followed the resistance of the pulling until I fell off the bed. I wrapped the robe around myself and walked towards the door, behind Matt, who was still standing there.

"I think Jeff was right," Matt said, to Adam, ashamedly. I quickly ducked out the door, knowing the eruption from Adam that comment was going to cause. There was yelling that I did my best not to concentrate on, then the clicking of the door handle. I prayed it would be Matt walking out that door.

For once, my prayers were answered.

"You need to stay here. He wants you to stay here," he told me, coldly. He'd obviously been hit on the apple of his cheek. I touched it, gingerly.

"Please, don't make me," I begged, tears coming more freely. "Tell someone about this. I'll tell them that I wanted it with you, I won't call it rape. I swear, I won't call it rape." 

He took me by the jaw, gently. He kissed me, both deeply and sensitively, neither of which had I experienced in so long. It brought more tears to my eyes, and I returned the kiss eagerly. He broke it after a moment, though.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I should never have done that," he said, vaguely. I didn't know which 'that' he was referring to.

"Kiss me or what happened, in there?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Both. Either. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he said, caressing my face.

"Please don't go," I begged him, taking his hand and kissing it several times in desperation. He leaned in and pinned me to the wall with a kiss fused with sexuality and tongues lashing at one another, before breaking all physical contact with me.

"I love you, Matt," I said, not sure what I was saying.

"I have to go," he said, shaking his head reverently. He kissed me lightly, more a brushing by of lips than a kiss, and disappeared down the hall, leaving me a shaking mess. 


	2. 2nd Installment

-1Hi guys!

I am glad most of you responded so well to my story. I admit, it's edgy stuff and I haven't really written anything like it before, but I am glad it was received well and not as a pornographic thing. I am not sure if I'll update it with more than a few chapters, seeing as how I had it mainly worked out in my head as a one shot. I do keep getting ideas for it, though, so here goes. If you all want more, let me know. 

---

I entered the room cautiously; I knew he had to be on fire at the moment. My lips still burned with Matt's kiss, my body still ached with pain. 

"Where the fuck were you?" He barked, sharply. He didn't bother to turn around from where he stood, pouring a glass of hard liquor for himself. I knowingly sat in the chair by the door and waited to hear the latest demands. I didn't understand why I hadn't walked down that hall with Matt, I didn't understand why I left myself at Adam's mercy. 

"I was in the hall," I answered, innocently. He leaned against the bar and smirked sarcastically. 

"No shit," he said, taking a drink. "You think you're gonna run off with Hardy and live happily ever after?" 

"I never --" 

"Shut up. Here's the thing, baby doll, I'm all you have. Matt Hardy can't give you shit next to what I've given you, and you know it. Do you have the balls to leave me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

I sighed in defeat. He knew the answer to that question, well. 

There was no telling why I obeyed him like I did. I think I loved him once, but the part of me that had died with the constant onslaught he delivered, soon replaced by hate. I hated him, but I needed him. A painful vice that was too hard to give up, but too hard to hold onto. 

"I don't think that," I said, quietly. 

"You better fuckin' think twice if you do, because it's never going to happen. You're mine, my girlfriend. Mine," he affirmed, staring me straight in the eyes. I could only think of Matt's soft eyes looking into mine, the soft and careful feel of his skin. I shuddered and shook the thought from my mind, somehow sure that Adam could see it there. 

"Can we just go to sleep, please?" I asked him, pitifully. He laughed sinisterly. 

"Oh no, not right now…" 

Soon he was overtop of me, breathing alcohol down my neck and holding my hands in his. I resisted, on a whim. Usually, I would've allowed the trespass and just kept my mouth shut. He looked at me, quizzically.

"We've been over this. We don't tell our master no, do we?" He kissed down my neck, roughly.

"Adam, baby," I played to his nicer side, kissing back while trying to hide my revulsion, "Please, I've been good… Can we sleep tonight, please?" 

He gave an exasperated sigh and slid back, unbuttoning his shirt and going over to the bed. He motioned me there, quickly, and I followed, lucky to have gotten off the hook so easily.

The next night, we had a public appearance. A friend of his was throwing a party and, being a ladies man, Adam was expected to bring a date. It was in a fine house, no bigger than the hundreds we'd seen before, but bigger than anything either of us could easily afford. I walked in on his arm, but was left midway through the night for a blonde in a dress that skimmed her midthigh. They disappeared to God knows where, doing whatever satisfied Adam's carnal cravings. 

I was left alone at the bar in my long, black dress that didn't seem to impress him. I was sure I didn't stand up to most of the girls in the place, but I did my best not to worry. I made smalltalk with his friends and mine about how he must've slipped off for a drink or a smoke with the boys. I think most people knew it was a lie; he was known to have cheated on me. Most, however, didn't know the extent of our relationship. 

I was having a mediocre time when someone I wasn't sure I wanted to see showed up.

"What're you, uh, doing here?" Matt said, pulling up to the bar beside me. I was surprised by him, yet I felt I should be cold towards him for leaving me there. 

"Waiting for Adam," I responded, taking a drink out of my glass. He rolled his eyes and looked around, leaning closer to me, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on the skin of my jaw line and neck. 

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" He asked, giving me a look of indication. My heart lept, but I followed him calmly. 

We ended up in the guest house, just off the main house, sitting in the dark. I could only see for the moonlight, but I could make out the intent look on his face. 

"What did you say to me before I left?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I swallowed, hard. 

"I told you that I loved you, Matt," I sighed. He looked down bashfully. 

"I'm sorry I just left you there," he wormed around saying it back. "But I'm here now…" 

He leaned in to kiss me and I eagerly awaited it, but the kiss never made it to my lips. There was a sound outside the window, someone was walking on the leaves outside it. Matt and I exchanged worried looks and… 

To Be Continued


End file.
